Forgotten
by Sumire06
Summary: How was Soul supposed to remember things when he was busy with big holidays! [SoulxOC-ish]


**[Author comments: I just wanted to write something humorous and cute about Soul regarding Kaylie, really~ One of these days, I'll actually write a serious piece for them. Until then, enjoy these little funny, fluffy things.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Soul, Soul Eater, Maka or Blair. They are the sole property of Atsushi Okubo, the creator. I own Kaylie, the plot of this drabble, and my friend owns Gidget, _her_ Soul Eater OC.**

* * *

Laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and wearing the cheesy Christmas sweater Maka had given him as a present days ago, Soul felt as though he was forgetting something. Now, if he had even just a tiny clue in his head about what it was, he doubted it would have been forgotten. So of course, he had no idea what it was that he felt was missing.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the Death Scythe rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, intending to take a nap for just an hour. The apartment he'd been sharing with Maka, as well as Blair and Crona, was silent and as far as Soul knew, empty. The perfect time to get some rest before having to deal with classes once more in a week and a half. After all, tomorrow was the last day of December, so Maka and Blair were out getting New Year's preparations done before midnight. Or something like that; Soul had only been half listening to the Meister when she was on her way out earlier.

Sighing deeply, Soul pushed that from his mind and drifted off to sleep to dreams of the Christmas buffet they'd had. Man, if only they hadn't eaten all the leftovers already.

He woke up hours later to his phone dinging in the darkness of the room. Groaning a bit, the white-haired male rubbed an eye groggily and reached a hand out clumsily to grab it before the sound could wake Maka up. Even in his half-asleep state, he could tell that it was the middle of the night and the sound of Maka's light snoring from the next bedroom told him it wasn't quite dawn yet.

Frowning a bit, Soul flipped his cell phone open, squinting in pain at the harsh light of the screen, seeing a blurred text from Kaylie on it. It was from eight-thirty earlier that evening, almost eight hours ago. There were no words in the text, just a frowning emoticon face with an addition of downward 'eyebrows' to make it look like a mad frown. Soul frowned back at it. What was her problem? Why had she sent him a mad frown face hours ago?

'_Man, she can be weird sometimes,_' the Scythe thought, closing his phone without replying to the message. Not like she'd get it that moment if he had, anyway. She was probably asleep already. Laying his phone onto his bedside table, Soul slipped under his covers and closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep, but this time his mind was plagued by Kaylie. He opened dark red eyes again and stared once more at the ceiling in the dark, brows furrowed in mild frustration.

He had met the Irish girl a few months ago and while his initial first impression of her being like Black Star with her chattering and constant stream of excitement had changed- it hadn't changed _much_. Soul still believed Kaylie was like Black Star, but she had her moments when she was like a completely different person who he could tolerate more. Of course, over the course of the few months he'd gotten to know her more, being around Kid and Gidget, Soul also was starting to think Kaylie was, in her own small way, pretty cool. He'd never really admit aloud, but he was actually starting to enjoy music again; slowly, thanks to their shared interest in it- though she played the drums while he the piano. But it certainly didn't detract from the interesting conversations they had once in a while about the subject and the songs they played.

It seemed to take forever, but Soul eventually managed to fall back asleep, dreamless this time. Five hours later, he was woken up with a face-full of breasts as Blair jumped onto his bed, smiling that cat-like grin of hers.

"Soul~!" the magical cat exclaimed while the male let out muffled cries of protest and fought against a nosebleed, "It's time for breakfast! Maka's making French Toast today!"

Soul managed to finally push Blair away, wiping quickly at his nose to make sure the trace of his nosebleed from the feline's wake-up call wasn't obvious. The last thing he needed first thing in the morning was Maka's blank look that she usually gave him when she saw his reaction to Blair. "Yeah, yeah, I got it! I'm up! Would ya get out of my room now?" he said to Blair, annoyed. She pouted cutely but got off his bed nonetheless, the tee she wore to bed riding up to show her panties. Again, Soul had to wipe at his nose; the witch left his room and he got dressed quickly.

Minutes later, the Death Scythe headed out into the kitchen, where the smell of cinnamon and cooking bread wafted to his nose. Soul smiled crookedly and yawned quietly. "Hey. When'd you get in last night?" he asked the Meister, going to the fridge to take out the carton of milk inside. Maka glanced over to him from the stove, spatula in hand and already dressed for the day.

"Ten. I was a bit later than I meant to be, but we all lost track of time. I would have woken you up, but you were completely out in Dreamland. I didn't want to bother you," Maka explained with a slight smile. Soul nodded a bit and returned the carton to the fridge after taking a few gulps of it. "By the way, you're going to be in a loooot of trouble with Kaylie," the blond added casually, though her tone was a bit playful.

The male paused and blinked with confusion. "What? Why's that?" he questioned, frowning. Maka just giggled to herself and flipped over a few slices of the French Toast, not answering her partner. Soul frowned more. "Hey, answer me, would'ja? Did I do something wrong or what?"

Instead of answering, Maka just held a plate of French Toast up to Soul's face, smiling brightly. "Breakfast is served! Better hurry, though; we're meeting up with Kaylie and Gidget at Ronnie's in an hour." Soul scowled, but said nothing as he sat at the dining room table and took up some breakfast, trying to figure out what he could possible be in trouble with Kaylie for. Was she mad at him for not replying to her text last night? That was a dumb reason, but also entirely possible with her...

...

"Maka! Over here! You're just on time!"

Maka smiled and waved over to their female friends, who were sitting at a corner table in the cafe often frequented by the Death City College students. "Hey, Kaylie; hey, Gidget! Glad we made it on time," the Meister laughed as she and Soul stopped at the table. Kaylie grinned up at the two, though it was mainly at Maka today, and Gidget gave her own smile, nodding a greeting to the partners. Soul raised a brow at Kaylie's reaction. Usually she'd have greeted him as well. She must have been mad at him like Maka said.

"Thanks again fer comin' las' night, Maka," Kaylie said, her thick Irish accent once again making her words hard to understand, but no long impossible like when they all first met the girl. Maka waved a hand and sat down beside Soul.

"It was no problem! I had a lot of fun; we should do it again some time, but just for the heck of it instead!" the blond suggested, earning a laugh from Kaylie.

"Sounds like fun! I really wish y'guys could meet my parents, bu' they're only here fer a few hours an' since I haven't seen 'em fer a few months, I wan' all th' time I can get with 'em, y'know?"

"What are your parents coming here for?" Soul asked, resting his chin on his knuckles, looking at Kaylie with curiosity. The redhead finally turned her attention to him properly and he half regretted his question, judging from the death glare she was giving him.

"If ya'd come t' my apartment yesterday like ya _said_ ya would two weeks ago, ya'd know!' she told him sharply, but didn't sound entirely angry or pissed; just irritated. Soul's brows furrowed again and tried to remember what he'd told her two weeks ago. But nothing came to mind and he just blinked, causing both girls to sigh heavily. Soul frowned but said nothing.

...

Later that day, a few hours after he and Maka parted ways with Kaylie, Soul was in the middle of making a sandwich when it hit him. Dropping the pickles he was about to put in the snack, Soul smacked his hand to his forehead, groaning aloud. Maka turned her head from her spot on the couch to look at him, curious.

"Aw man! That is _so_ not cool!" Soul exclaimed with a curse. How could he forget that Kaylie's birthday was today?! He hadn't even gotten her a present, for crying out loud! He also remembered that he'd promised her he'd come to her small party the day before her birthday in celebration! "It's that girl's damn fault for having a birthday between two busy holidays. Dammit..."

Abandoning the food, Soul continued to grumble under his breath, intent on sending the redhead a message on Skype about it; Maka simply smiled from her place in the living room, glad to see Soul taking action for his absentmindedness with Kaylie, then turned back to the television and continued flipping through the channels.


End file.
